My Lovely Bride
by rankie-chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest man in the whole Japan. Her family owns the biggest airline company, chains of hotel, beach resorts. 3 mansions and hectares of land. She is treated like a princess. Studying in the most prestigious academy in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

_**GAKUEN ALICE**_

_**MY LOVELY BRIDE**_

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest man in the whole Japan. Her family owns the biggest airline company, chains of hotel, beach resorts. 3 mansions and hectares of land. She is treated like a princess. Studying in the most prestigious academy in Japan. At the age of 16, she's a little... Dense.

Natsume Hyuuga, the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Their clan is close to the Sakura family. They own a big company in Europe and America. He's currently studying in America. He's a serious type of person. He prefers to be alone. He had a secret love for her long time love, Mikan.

Chapter 1

(Flashback)

He's currently watching the sakura trees in the roadside where their car is passing by. His father fetched him from the school where he studied his elementary years. He's still 10 years old but his father is starting to train him in taking over their company. On their way home, he saw a caramel colored hair girl & smiling eyes. He thought he saw an angel.

"Ah, isn't that Sakura family's little angel?" his father said. He can't take her eyes off her even if he wanted to.

"You know her, father?" he pointed on the little girl.

"Why, of course, son. She's going to be your future bride. Mikan Sakura."

(End of Flashback)

6 years passed...

In America...

"Yo, Natsume, wanna join us for lunch?" Ruka, his classmate, asked him.

"Nah.you go ahead. I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

He just gave his friend a grin look.

When Ruka walked away, he stared outside the classroom windows. He smiled at the thought of her.

His angel.

Tokyo, Japan…

"Nani, papa?" Mikan asked her father.

Later that afternoon, when she arrived from school, her father asks her to meet him in the study room.

"sweetie, I'm going to tell you something." Her father said in a very serious voice.

"What is it?"

"Do you still remember about the agreement that I told you when you were still a child?"

She tried to remember. A few minutes later she finally remembers. "Yah. So, what about it?"

She heard him sigh. "I think this is the right time."

Her whole body stiffened. She couldn't believe that her father will continue the agreement.

She'll marry a guy she hardly knew?

"B-but father, I can't marry someone just like that." She said in a pleading voice.

"We've already made up our mind about this, Mikan. This is for your own good." There's confidence in Mr. Sakura's voice.

"Otosan, I can decide on myself. And I'm only 16"

"kirai! That's final, Mikan." He left her still in a daze of disbelief.

Chapter 2

"Nani?!"

"I said, the agreement will push through." Its Mr. hyuuga talking to his son on the phone.

"Papa! She'll never agree."

"Her father will decide on that. On the mean time, process your papers so that you can fly back here in Japan."

"Eie, papa!" he said in a high tone.

"Follow my orders, Natsume. Or else, I'll let my men drag you home by the hair."

"….."

"Good boy, Natsume." His father chuckled

He can't believe his father. How he hated him.

(Flashback)

"How could you do this to us!?" Mrs. Hyuuga's voice echoed around the house.

"Don't shout on me!"

This is the 12th time that his parents argued. His father had an affair with someone else. He thought that this is a perfect family and swear that he'll never be one of those who belong to a broken family. But he's wrong. He's only 11 years old at that time but he's mature in his age.

"You've betrayed me! I hate you!" Mrs. Hyuuga slap his husband's face.

"You bitch!"

After 3 hours of fighting, they both end up with bruises and scratches all over.

His mother decided to finally leave the family and tried to bring him but his father never let Mrs. Hyuuga to have him.

He grew up with his father. He hated him so much. He knew that it was his father's fault why his mother left and his father didn't even bother to stop her or even find her.

(End of flashback)

He had never forgotten all about what happen.

As he watches the clouds outside the window of the plane, he quickly remembered Mikan.

She's always in his dreams. How he wanted to touch her long and straight hair and stare on those eyes that makes him feel alive.

"You want some drinks, sir?" a stewardess offered him a glass of juice.

"Yes, please," he said.

The airplane landed safely.

He breathed the cool air of Japan and tried to recognize the view once more.

"Nothing changed at all," he uttered.

A black shiny car fetched him from the airport.

When he arrived at the Hyuuga main house. He greeted his father, and walked towards his bedroom to rest. For a while.

Sakura mansion…

"You better get yourself ready, Mikan. We're going to the hyuuga main house." Her father announced while she's playing with her pet dog, ayane.

"But, otosan, I promised Hotaru to meet up with her at the school for our school project."

"Just call her up and tell her to do the project some other day."

"hai, otosan." She mumbled.

She dialed her friend's number. The phone rang and someone picked it up.

"Hello, ohayo goziamasu, Imai residence, Hotaru speaking,"

"Ohayo Hotaru-chan. It's me, Mikan,"

"Nani, Mikan?"

"I can't meet you today because my father and I had some party to attend to. Gomenasai, Hotaru-chan"

"Eie, Mikan. It's alright. I understand. Care to tell me what kind of party are you going to attend to?"

Mikan chuckled but she's kinda hesitant to tell her best friend about her ENGAGEMENT PARTY.

"maybe some other time, Hotaru."

"…."

"I'll call you again okay?"

"Hai!"

She put down the receiver and go straight up to her room.

She wore her favorite gown. It's halter baby blue with an A cut. Tied her hair into a ponytail.

As Mikan puts her make-up she imagines her life with a man she barely knew. Will she be happy with him? Will she ever learn to love him? Will he love her?

There are many questions in her head that left unanswered.

At the meantime, Natsume is busy reading a book when his father entered his room.

"Prepare yourself, son." Mr. Hyuuga commanded him.

"Why?" he said without taking his eyes off the book.

"The Sakuras will come today."

That sentence caught his attention. A part of her heart felt the thrill to see Mikan again.

But, the other part felt sadness, because she might not like him.

"I want you to go out of this room in 30 minutes."

After 45 minutes…

"Let's get inside, Mikan." Her father handed his hand to her.

She held her father's hand."Yes, papa."

They walked towards the mansion of the Hyuuga Family. They walked inside the living room, they saw Mr. Hyuuga waiting for them.

"Ah,Seigi, my old friend!" Her father exclaimed.

"Yukito!" they hugged each other.

Her father was busy chatting with his friend, when she saw someone behind Mr. Hyuuga. It's a boy just about her age. He's undeniably handsome especially with those mysterious eyes. He's much taller than her and that adds to his perfect physique. He's intently looking at her and she felt conscious about her looks. She avoided his looks and focused her attention to the two men talking.

Chapter 3

Natsume can't take his eyes off her, and tried to recognize her. Her angelic face didn't change.

_Beautiful as ever!_ He said in his mind.

He was about to approach her when his father interfered.

"You have a very beautiful daughter, Yukito." Mr. Hyuuga said.

She blushed. "Arigatou, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Is this Natsume, Seigi?"her father asked.

"Hai! My son, Natsume Hyuuga."

"Ah, Natsume, meet my daughter, Mikan."

Mikan's eyes widened when she heard the name of the boy. _He is my fiancé?_ She asked herself.

He can see the shock in Mikan's face. He wanted to smile because she's soo cute.

He walked towards her as she stretched out her to him to have a handshake but instead of shaking it, he bowed down and kissed Mikan's hands.

"It's nice to see you again, Mikan-chan." He said.

She blushed. "Nice to meet you, Natsume Hyuuga-sama." She tried to pull her hands but he held it firmly.

"Just call me 'Natsume-kun'" he let go of her hand after saying those words.

Their fathers lead them to the dining room.

( by the way their mothers are both dead)

Mikan tried to concentrate her mind on eating her meal but Natsume made it difficult for her. And she's also thinking about what Natsume said an hour ago.

"_It's nice to see you AGAIN, Mikan-chan."_

_AGAIN? What does that mean?_ She asked herself.

Natsume is still staring intently on Mikan's angelic face. He loved the way she blinked her eyes, the way she opens her mouth, when she smile, and he love… everything about her.

He got his senses back when Mr. Sakura spoke up.

"Now that they already met each other, I suggest that we start preparing for the official announcement for their engagement. From that moment on, we will prepare everything for the wedding."

"Good idea, Yukito. Everything is settled then."

"But,Papa--"

"No buts, Natsume."

"You can't do this to us. We have our own will" she finally spoke up.

"It's final, Mikan. We will live you two for now so you can get to know each other more. Let's go, Seigi." Her father and Mr. Hyuuga headed out the dining room.

A moment of silence passed…

"So, what now?"she asked hesitantly.

He stayed silent.

"Aren't we going to do something before things get worse?" she asked again with irritation in her voice.

"I think...," he finally spoke. "marrying you is not a bad idea after all."

Her eyes widened. "Are you insane?!"

"Maybe I am."

"This is not the time to play with your jokes, Natsume-kun." She stood up from her seat and turned around to face him just to see that he is smiling at her.

"W-why are you smiling?"

"Nothing," he also stood up in front of her."I like the sound of my name in your lips."

She can feel her cheeks turning to red and her heart is beating faster. She decided to walk away from him to avoid his gaze. She stopped walking when she reached the garden and saw beautiful flowers growing there. A little pond caught her attention. The moonlight reflected on the pond. She let her hair down to let the wind play with it. She looked up the stars, they looked like diamonds.

Chapter 4

He tried to follow her when she walked away. He searched for her everywhere and ended up on the garden. For a second he thought he saw a moon goddess. She's breathtakingly stunning.

_Did Venus get incarnated?_ He mumbled.

He can't stop adoring her. The idea of getting married with her is really not a bad idea. How he wished she would think the same. And from that moment, he decided..

"I'll make you fall for me, Mikan no matter what and if that's the last thing I'll do."

He let himself watch her for just a short time. She looks so happy while watching the stars above.

_I think I'm in love. _He declared on his mind.

Mikan turned around when she felt that someone is watching her and she didn't fail. Natsume is standing in the entrance of the garden. She saw admiration on his eyes when their eyes met.

"It's cold out there. Why don't you come in. You might get sick. I don't want that to happen."

She was puzzled by the last words that he said.

_Why is that so?_

He let him drag her inside the house. She felt an unusual feeling when he held her hand. When they're finally inside, he let her sit on the sofa and offered her a cup of tea.

He sat on the opposite sofa facing her. He knew that he's staring at her but he can't help it.

"Stop staring at me!" she hissed.

He smiled before talking."You know…. You're cute."

Her jaws dropped upon hearing that. Other guys would say that to her but this is the first he believed on it.


	2. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry for the late update.

I don't own gakuen alice.

Chapter 5

"We have decided." Mr. Sakura said.

"What is it dad?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume is going to attend to the same school as you as of tomorrow."

Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Sakura said in unison

"What?!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume smirk, "Okay."

Mikan's eyes widened. This is unbelievable! How can this guy take this situation so easily?

"But, Dad. My classmates will know about this engagement."

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan. I'll make sure that this will be kept until you both are on the right age to get married." Mr. Hyuuga assured.

"But-"

"I won't say a thing."

The next day at school…

Everyone was busy chatting that morning when the rumor about a new student spread around the whole school. Mikan is getting nervous by the minute. She prayed so hard that their little secret will be hidden from everyone.

"Daijobu desu ka, Mikan-chan?" Hotaru asked her.

"Daijobu desu, Hotaru-chan."

"You look pale. Are you sure you're alright?'

"Hai."

Hotaru hesitantly returned to her seat when Narumi entered the classroom. Everyone was waiting for the new student and Narumi felt it too.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san!" he greeted cheerfully as always.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Narumi-sensei." They greeted back.

"As you all know, a new student is going to join our class from now on. Please come in and introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

Mikan's heart is beating faster as he watches him walk towards the teacher. His eyes are set on hers. She felt like melting.

"I am Hyuuga Natsume. 16 years old. Son of Hyuuga Siege."

Natsume wanted to smile when he saw Mikan blushed because of his stare. He also wanted to tell everyone that she is his fiancée but he stooped himself. Narumi placed him at the back where Mikan is also seated.

"Mikan-chan" Natsume utter. Everyone heard it and wondered why.

"You know each other Mikan?" Sumire asked.

"Our family are friends." NAtsume answered for her. He saw that she's worried about the secret.

Meanwhile Hotaru believe otherwise. She knew something was up and she needs to know it.


End file.
